2nd Dimension: The Resistance Strikes Back
A video game loosely based on the Phineas and Ferb tv show. This game takes place in the 2nd Dimension. Gameplay The player controls 2nd Dimension Candace. Her main weapons are twin katana swords she uses to slice through Normbots. She can also use her athletics to perform moves like spire jumping or rail sliding. There is a mini-game where the player controls a hacker program controlled by Dr. Baljeet. It is equipped with a laser that allows it to defeat security programs. Plot The game starts with Candace using her athletics to infiltrate a compound controlled by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, guided by Dr. Baljeet. She gets to the top of the roof to record on a conversation with him, the Platyborg and the Normbots. However, she is discovered and is forced to fight the Platyborg and the Normbots. When the Platyborg is defeated Dr.Doofenshmirtz activates the self-destruct countdown. Candace gets out in time and Isabella and the Firestorm girls rescue her. Back at the hideout Dr. Baljeet analyzes the recording Candace took, and discovers Dr. Doofenshmirtz has discovered a way to track down the three deposits of a rare element called Pizzazzium Infinionite, and plans to use it's power to build the ultimate weapon. He sends Candace to the airport to place a tracking device on Doof's blimp. Candace sneeks through the airport and after being confronted with a giant Guard-bot, Candace places the tracking device. The Resistance tracks Doofenshmirtz to Danville Desert. Jeremy drops off Candace in the outskirts of a mining field. She tries to distract the working Normbots, by making the drill machine go out of control, but the drill ends up attacking her. She destroys it and steals the Pizzazzium. Baljeet discovers the next deposit in Lake Nose. Candace dives into the lake to discover Dr. D's Normbots have built an underwater laboratory, and have already discovered the Pizazzium. Candace sneaks through the lab, but discovers they've turned the Lake Nose Monster into a cyborg to protect the Pizazzium. Candace defeats it and deactivates Dr. D's programming. She and the monster swim away with the Pizzazzium. Dr. Baljeet calculates the final deposit is deep under the old abondoned "Old Abondoned" amusement park. Candace finds the park but falls in a deep hole. She journeys through an underground tunnel, and fights a giant Starnose Mole. She defeats it and takes the Pizazzium. Before she could leave she's captured by Normbots. Candace is held prisoner by Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his fortress, who takes the Pizazzium. Candace tries to break out, and eventually encounters Dr. Doofenshmirtz' pet Goozim. She defeats it with some help form a gun-toting Buford. Candace gets back to the hideout, but Doofenshmirtz tries to storm the hideout, piloting a giant robot powered by the Pizzazzium. Candace gets inside the robot and destroys the Pizzazzium. After the robot shuts down, Candace tries to capture Doofenshmirtz, but it turns out it was a robot duplicate of him. Candace vows to catch Dr. Doofenshmirtz. More later Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Works